A Summertime Discovery
by Mixie D Luffy
Summary: Tired and hungry the strawhat pirates arrive on a summer island. They have to register as citizens and help out on a ranch during their stay. Everything goes as normal, until someone unexpectedly shows up and convinces Luffy to talk to the one he loves.Zo


A Summertime Discovery – One Piece Fiction

Zoro x Luffy (short Ace x Luffy)

_Well here I go with my first One Piece fic! This actually comes from a dream I had last night and thought it would make a semi-interesting story. I hope you enjoy it… it turned out nice in my dream. Let's hope it works that way on paper! Mix_

_**One Piece and its characters do not belong to me. If they did all the ZoSan fans would be angsting because Zoro and Luffy's love would be clearly visible on screen. **_

The straw-hat pirates had arrived on the island of Aoi, a summer island they wandered upon on their journey through the Grand Line. They were excited to see land, as their supplies were extremely low and they were all tired and hungry. After they docked, the islanders were not hostile or scared. Instead, they gathered around them and took them to the city hall, where they were to be registered as citizens. Nami quickly jumped ahead and took care of the paperwork. There was no way she was letting one of the others take care of something important like that. They were given a house on a ranch. It was their collective duty to take care of the ranch. Luffy saw it as a mini adventure, while Nami could only think of the money they could make. The first day or so went by quite blandly. Nami was able to keep Luffy under control, and they all did a pretty nice job on keeping the ranch running.

"Aaahhh," Luffy emitted as he flopped his head on the porch rail. The captain had wanted to explore the island. Farm work was boring and wasn't fun at all, but Nami threatened him saying she would keep all food from him if he took one step off the ranch without her.

Luffy gazed around. Zoro was hauling bales of hay to the barn. Of course the swordsman was shirtless, which made Luffy's heartbeat speed up. Continuing to glance around Luffy's eyes came across a building. It looked like it could've been a house, or a workshop. The only thing that looked wrong on the outside was the broken glass in windows. Luffy perked up. He could go explore that! Nami never said anything about exploring things on the ranch… Jumping over the rail, Luffy made a dash to the building.

The sun was setting and Sanji had just finished dinner. He went out of the kitchen to find the other pirates. Walking into the living room, he found Nami and Chopper talking about something in the paper. He walked up to them, clasped and brought his hands to his chin, and exclaimed,

"Your special dinner of love is ready for Nami-swaaan!"

"Why thank you Sanji-kun." Nami and Chopper went into the kitchen. Sanji now only had to get the liar, the marimo, and Luffy. He was so tempted to just go eat with Nami and let the other three fix something themselves. He let the thought pass and went out to the porch.

"Luffy! Ussopp! Zoro! Dinner is ready and you better not let it sit and cool!"

Ussopp rounded the corner of the porch and ran into the kitchen, hoping to beat Luffy to his own plate. Zoro, who was dozing off on the other side of the porch, grumbled and walked into the house. He would leave confrontation with the shitty love cook for later. Luffy came shortly after, running from the old building and yelling something about meat. Sanji thought that it was odd for Luffy to be coming from there, and raised an eyebrow at Luffy when he went by. He soon followed Luffy into the house to grab his seat beside his lovely Nami.

The food did not last long at all. Sanji shouted at Luffy several times to keep his stretching hands off of Nami's food. Seeing that everyone was done, he got up and took his and Nami's plates to the sink. That's when Luffy started bellowing at Nami. Oh boy another argument about going off to explore…

"Nami, can I have that old building? It can be my own little room! Please Nami! It will be cool like my own little adventure!"

Nami looked at Luffy surprisingly. So this is all Luffy wanted, he own little building? She started to wonder why on earth would he want his own room, but didn't ponder on the question long. Luffy often made decisions on the fly and only if they seemed to be an adventure or struck him as cool. Plus having Luffy out of the house would leave it quieter at night. Also the lady at the city hall said they could make use of any structure on the ranch…

"Okay Luffy, you can use the building as your quarters. It will take a bit to fix it up. We'll look over it, send Zoro and Sanji for supplies, and then we'll fix it up for you."

"Yosha! I can't wait! Having that room will be so cool!"

Luffy was running around the house excitedly to tell Ussopp about his cool idea. Nami only wished he could sleep there tonight.

Repairs to the smaller building went easily. One of the islanders replaced the windows and then helped with some minor repairs inside. The building only had two rooms, a large one in the front, and a smaller one in the back. Luffy would use the back room as his bedroom. He had an awesome bed that he could bounce on without Nami or Sanji telling him to stop. After the repairs were done, Luffy followed Zoro around as the swordsman fed some of the animals. It was during this time that Luffy saw a familiar looking person making their way to the ranch.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled to his older brother and ran to him. He was really surprised to see Ace there.

"Hey Luffy, I was wandering around when I saw your ship at the dock. I asked a few islanders about you and your friends and they told me where to find you."

Ace glanced about the ranch. It was a cozy place with its cows, farm house, barn, and an extra little building.

"Interesting place you have here Luffy."

"Yosh, Zoro and Ussopp do most of the boring work stuff. Sanji cooks us food still and Nami and Chopper usually read and do boring things like that inside the house. I usually run around and find cool things to do and fun games to play! C'mon Ace, let's go wait for the food to be done!"

Luffy showed Ace the house and then they waited in the kitchen for Sanji to finish cooking. During dinner, Ace mainly talked to the other pirates, occasionally grabbing something from his plate a second before Luffy would try to snatch it up. Afterwards, the pirates just chatted about their adventures. Luffy told Ace all about his new room and how Ace had to stay with him because it was just so cool.

After a few hours of playing random games that Luffy would make up and chatting to each other, everyone started to go off to bed. Luffy and Ace went out to the small building. They settled into bed. Ace was about to drift off to sleep when Luffy rose up on his elbow and poked him.

"Hey Ace, Let's play that one game we did before!"

Ace grinned. He thought Luffy would want that kind of attention.

"Y'know I'd be glad to play with you Luffy."

With that Ace quickly pulled off his clothes and then undressed his younger brother. He saw Luffy's cock, already hard, just begging for attention. Apparently Luffy had already discovered Ace's own hard cock and had already begun stroking it. This was how it always went, the two brothers groping and stroking each other until they both could take no more. Luffy couldn't be satisfied, though, unless Ace would use either his finger or an object to slide in and out of his hole. Both moaned softly until finally they reached their climaxes and ejaculated all over each other. Luffy collapsed down beside Ace.

"I'm glad you came by today Ace. I missed playing that game."

"Well Luffy, I stopped by because it could be a long time before we can see each other again. I know you love me, and I love you too, but Luffy you should really think about finding a lover. Y'know, someone you can love, trust, and even play these little games with. Oh, and Luffy, you're better off finding you a guy than a girl. There are certain things that a guy would do better, and even things a girl couldn't do at all."

They wiped off the mess they made and then Ace fell asleep. He didn't want to completely give Luffy up, but knew he would have to. Besides, Ace was already pursuing the person he was in love with and he didn't want Luffy to be left all alone. He also had a feeling that the younger brother had feelings for one of his crew, but wasn't sure. Luffy never had discussed anything like that.

Luffy watched Ace fall asleep. He thought of how Ace wanted him to find a lover. He knew he cared deeply for Nami, but never pictured himself in love with the red-haired navigator. Plus, Ace told him to find a guy. Luffy had a guy in mind already. He became really close with Zoro, the pirate-hunter who joined Luffy in his quest to become the Pirate King. He always felt something inside him whenever he thought of Zoro. He really enjoyed playing and talking to the swordsman, but how did Zoro feel? He decided that he would have to tell Zoro about his feelings tomorrow and closed his eyes.

Luffy woke up early in the morning as usual. His stomach growled and he automatically rose up to go eat breakfast. That's when he noticed he was alone. He figured Ace must have already gone into the house and would be waiting for him. He quickly dressed and ran to the main house.

At breakfast he discovered Ace had already left. Sanji said he took some supplies and went out the door. They ate breakfast as normal, and afterwards Nami assigned everyone to a specific task to do. She wanted to get things wrapped up soon at this island as the log pose should be set within a day or two. Zoro and Luffy's task was to mend some of the fences around the ranch.

Zoro and Luffy had been working for a couple of hours. They didn't have much time to talk, since they were both working hard to mend the fence. Finally, Zoro saw a tree close by and went over to it and sat down. Luffy figured that this was a good time to tell Zoro what he thought.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out to the resting swordsman and started toward him. There seemed to be a root sticking up that Luffy didn't notice and he tripped right onto Zoro. Zoro helped catch him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself as he fell.

"Oh… thanks Zo—" Luffy's voice was cut short as Zoro leaned down and kissed him. After the kiss, Luffy's face lit up into a huge smile. Zoro grinned and then Luffy clung to Zoro tightly.

"I love you, Zoro!"

"I know you do Luffy. I could sense something when you would talk to me, play with me, and even just stare at me when I would be doing something. Luffy, I love you too, so it's okay."

They kissed again and then finally stood up and went back to work. Luffy knew they would be leaving this island soon, but he would never forget this one little island for the rest of his life.


End file.
